Happy Ending
by LibrosVoladores
Summary: Todos consiguen su final de cuentos de hadas ¿Por que ella no? Después del final de amanecer Leah decide dejar su pueblo, en donde todos parecían haber encontrado su felicidad menos ella, luego de 22 años por algunas circunstancias Leah tiene que volver a la Push y se encontrara frente a frente con su destino.
1. Prologo

**¡Hola a todos! antes que nada quería saludar y decirles que hace rato que quiero hacer un fanfic y tenía miles de ideas en las cabeza, con distintos personajes y varios escenarios pero al final me decidí '_completar'_ esta historia de un personaje que, para mi, merece un final feliz. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><em>Prologo.<em>

Siempre fui el tipo de persona que aceptaba todo lo que le tocaba en la vida sin muchos berrinches; aún cuando las cosas empezaron a desmoronarse a mi alrededor había seguido luchando, aún después de la ruptura con Sam y su unión con mi prima Emily, aun con muerte de mi padre y con ello mi transformación, hasta el hecho de pensar que nunca podría llegar a ser madre. A pesar de todo eso, siempre creí que tal vez podría encontrar mi pequeño espacio de felicidad, pero no fue así. Y no fueron mis pesares lo que me hizo ver que nunca llegaría a ser feliz, todo lo contrario, ¡La felicidad me abrió los ojos! toda esa felicidad que veía a mi alrededor, toda esa gente con sonrisa en sus rostros, todos esos finales felices me hicieron ver que no todos estábamos destinados a la dicha y sobre todo: no todos estábamos destinados al amor. Claro que tenía gente que me amaba, mi hermano y mi madre, aún con mi carácter y mi acidez me amaban tanto como yo a ellos, pero yo necesitaba otro tipo de amor: ese amor que llegue a tener y que no pude conservar.

Cuando me convertí en loba pude entenderlo, pude ver que Sam si me me amó una vez, pero también pude ver que nunca me perteneció al igual que yo nunca le pertenecí: por que de ser así yo hubiera sido su objeto de imprimación y no Emily. Y a pesar de todo eso un pequeño alivio vino a mi en ese momento, llegué a pensar que tal vez algún día podía tener lo mismo que ellos dos tenían, que la imprimación llegaría a mi cuando posara la mirada en otros ojos, esos ojos que me atarían a este mundo. Pero no fue así, nunca pude llegar a encontrarlos.

Es por eso que cuando todo los problemas con los Vulturis terminaron, hace ya 22 años, decidí marcharme de la Push, e ir al lugar más alejado, en donde tal vez no encontraría el amor ni la imprimación pero si donde encontraría la paz conmigo misma. Latinoamérica fue el lugar perfecto para empezar desde el principio sin rencores y sin acusaciones. Todo comenzaba a ir muy bien, debo decir que el yoga me ayudó bastante en el manejo de ira, me funcionó tal y como quería ya que luego de unos años dejé de transformarme y mi cuerpo comenzó a envejecer como debía ser, a partir de eso se hizo más fácil: mi humor mejoró notoriamente, me relacionaba con personas, salía, me divertía, reía, bromeaba, tenía una vida normal.

Había llegado a mis 42 años bien, no tenía pesares ni sufrimientos. Pero hay veces en el que El Destino no se conforma con un solitario '_bien' _y no se detiene hasta que ese _bien_ se convierta en un perfecto final feliz, que es lo que todos anhelamos y lo que al fin y al cavo lo que todos merecemos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno gracias por leer, espero que no se hayan aburrido mucho ya que este prologo fue algo introductorio la historia que esta por venir (Prometo más acción en los capítulos) ; y <strong> no olviden que las criticas buenas y malas hacen que uno mejore, así que p<strong>uedan dejar sus Reviews o PM con las suyas.**

**También quería decir que las actualizaciones se harán entre una y dos semanas a más tardar.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Bueno aquí esta al fin, se que Leah no es uno de los personajes más usados para los fanfics pero es uno de mis personajes favoritos de toda la saga de Crepúsculo.**

**Tengo que agradecer a mi Beta _emiliaaa-cullen _que sin duda me ha ayudado mucho con el capitulo :)**

**Disclaimer: Como todos ustedes ya saben, solamente la historia es mía, todo los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer (salvo por algunos personajes agregados)**

* * *

><p><em>Desde el Comienzo<em>

Había conocido a Marcos hace dos semanas en la librería que trabajaba, el chico a pesar de ser más joven que ella no paró de insistir hasta que consiguió una cita, tenía que admitir que de 'chico' no tenía nada, rondaba los 30 pero parecía ser ese tipo de hombres que salía todas las mañanas a ejercitarse y no podía negar lo sexy que era, y antes de aceptar la cita ella tuvo dos puntos muy claros, A: esta sería su única salida con él, y B: su vestido no permanecería mucho tiempo en su cuerpo.

Frente al espejo Leah veía una hermosa mujer de 42 años que, si bien el paso de los años comenzaban a aparecer, se veía increíblemente sexy con un vestido rojo que le quedaba lo suficientemente ajustado para mostrar sus atributos pero no tan exagerado para parecer una zorra; su boca, pintada del mismo color, resaltaban sus rasgos exóticos que hacia a los hombres difícil de olvidar su cara; su cabello negro caía hasta la cintura y su sonrisa lobuna decían que ya estaba lista para tener una buena noche. Salió de su pequeña cabaña que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad y subió al taxi que había llamado hace unos minutos, el taxista parecía ser de esos que le gustaba hablar y no paraba de charlar sobre las ventajas y desventajas que tenía vivir en medio de la nada como ella.

La ciudad se encontraba a media hora de su cabaña, que estaba metida en medio del bosque, eso le había servido de mucho en el momento que había llegado, cuando todavía era propensa a convertirse en loba.

El recorrido terminó frente al elegante restaurante que Marcos había elegido para esa noche, era obvio que era un hombre con plata y que sin importar que solo fuera la chica de una noche, quería hacer bien su trabajo de seducción. Sus pasos eran precisos y seguros mientras se iba acercando al lugar de reunión, se podía decir que por dentro el lugar era aun más clásico y elegante que por fuera.

El techo era infinito, no había otra forma de describirlo, y distribuida por toda esa superficie había lámparas clásicas que sospechaba eran de oro, y estas no dejaban ningún rincón sin iluminar. El lugar no parecía tener otro color que no fuera el blanco, negro y el oro; esto solo hacía a Leah resaltar entre todos ellos con su vestido carmesí.

La guiaron rápidamente a su mesa, donde su cita la estaba esperando con un traje negro y su característico pelo platinado aplastado hacia atrás. Luego de un breve abrazo cada uno se sentó en su lugar.

—Tengo que aceptar que esta noche te ves más hermosa que nunca, Leah.

—¿Comenzando con tus halagos exagerados tan pronto, Marcos? —rió pícaramente—, pero aceptare este cumplido, creo que no podría estar más deacuerdo con vos esta vez.

—Me alegro que tomes el cumplido, y no soy exagerado- replicó—. Ahora que al fin pude conseguir una cita tengo que hacer las cosas bien —sonrió y tomó un poco del vino que había en su copa—. Ahora que tengo el privilegio de esta cita ¿me dirás por fin de dónde proviene ese hermoso acento?

Leah quiso resoplar pero no lo hizo, ese era una de las cosas que notó desde que llegó a este país: los hombre estaban más interesados y embobados el hecho de que ella se extranjera, que por ser una mujer. Mostró su mejor sonrisa y dijo:

—Adivina, seguramente alguien tan culto como vos podrá adivinar.

—Te escuché hablar en inglés, así que debo suponer que es tu habla materna —trató de hacerse el lógico—, no hay muchos lugares para donde elegir. Podrías ser canadiense, pero nunca te escuche hablar francés; por lo que puedo suponer que sos estadounidense.

Leah solo sonrío, lo que él tomó como una confirmación, él no era el único en adivinar pero eran pocos los astutos.

—Estuve en Estados Unidos un par de veces, hermoso país, no imagino por que alguien se puede ir de allí —agregó él pensativo.

—Bueno, para cada persona esta el lugar ideal, el mío es este —aunque tenía una sonrisa en la cara cuando dijo esto, su voz era dura y él no era tan tonto como para notarlo y dirigió la conversación hacia algo más banal.

La noche trascurrió bien, caricias por aquí, toques 'inocentes' por allá; Marcos entendió la postura de Leah y decidió no malgastar con su faceta de falsedad cuando los dos buscaban lo mismo. Disfrutaron del momento y de conversaciones sin sentido pero vez la hora del postre fue la más intensa ya que compartieron helado de chocolate, y sus miradas no dejaban de saltar chispas cada vez que se unían.

No siempre fue así para Leah, no siempre le fue fácil sentir esta atracción por hombres que no la atraían de forma sentimental, cuando se dejó de transformar fue el momento en el que decidió seguir con la vida, y con ello con su vida intima. De a poco aprendió que no necesariamente tenía que sentir cariño por la otra persona para estar íntimamente, y todo comenzó a mejorar, al menos en ese aspecto.

Marcos no espero ni un segundo más cuando el postre se terminó, llamó al mozo y pidió la cuenta, Leah se apresuró a pagar su parte, al principio la miró y pensó que lo mejor sería si se negaba a aceptar la plata, pero al final decidió de forma inteligente que una mujer con esa forma de ser se sentiría ofendida al no dejarla pagar, y él no iba arruinar toda la noche por unos miseros pesos. Al final decidieron ir a la casa de Leah, sería más fácil para ella, ya que no tenía un auto como él.

En el camino se sentía la atracción mutua, era algo indudable, todo iba a terminar como ella lo predijo pero a mitad de camino Leah comenzó a sentir calor, al principio solo era una pequeña sensación, un poco de calor en sus manos y piernas pero luego este se extendió por todo su cuerpo, no era algo que le molestara en realidad pero sus brazos no paraban de tiritar, no sabía qué hacer para que estos dejaran de moverse salvo abrazarse a sí misma para que los temblores no se tornaran bruscos; la sensación le era tan familiar como lejana y un miedo se apoderó de ella cuando algunas sospechas se colaron por su cabeza, sospechas que NO quería aceptar.

— ¿Te encuentra bien? esta tiritando —notó su acompañante—, ¿tienes frío? subiré la calefacción.

Ella siguió la corriente y hasta casi se convenció que lo que sentía era frío, no iba a dejar que un miedo absurdo le arruinara su noche, pero la imagen pasó por su cabeza, una que no recordaba hace mucho tiempo: la cara de Emily, o mejor dicho: su cicatriz, y su conciencia no la dejó negarlo por más tiempo. S_i me transformo en el auto puedo lastimarme o aún peor, el puede salir herido pensó_.

—Pare el auto —no p_odré aguantar más tiempo_ pensó. Ella no era el tipo de mujer que se echaba atras con una decisión y eso confundió a Marcos.

—¿En medio de la nada? si no quieres nada esta noche solamente tienes que decirlo… —los temblores eran casi incontrolables y eso significaba una sola cosa—, ¿estas bien? ¿Necesitas alguna medicina? Por favor, dime que no es una convulsión lo que estas sintiendo.

—¡NO! —gritó desesperada— déjeme aquí pedazo de idiota —sabía muy bien que se había pasado de la raya pero si el no acataba sus órdenes podría entrar en fase allí. Marcos desconcertado por la forma en que ella le habló paró el auto y espero que saliera no sin antes preguntarle si debería llamar a alguien para que la recoja. Ella no le contesto y cerró la puerta con todo.

Cuando vio al auto desaparecer Leah comenzó a desnudarse pero no fue lo suficiente rápido por que no había alcanzado a sacarse el vestido cuando su cuerpo sufrió la transformación _'genial, el vestido era nuevo'_ fue la primera tontería que le vino en la cabeza pero luego surgieron las preguntas _'¿por qué? ¿qué estaba mal? ¿si no estaba enojada ni alterada qué fue lo que la hizo cambiar?'_ luego de que todas las preguntas acecharan su cabeza comenzó a calmarse pero no volvía a su estado anterior por lo que hizo lo más sensato que se le ocurrió: levanto con la boca sus pertenencias y corrió hasta su cabaña. En el camino sintió cierta incomodes por su pelaje que al haber dejado largo su cabello estaba algo largo como para una caminata.

Cuando llegó tenía claro que no podría entrar de ningún modo si no se transformaba así que se escondió detrás de su hogar intentando por todos los medios de bajar su temperamento. Pasaron lo que para ella parecieron horas, estaba apunto de lograrlo cuando una voz empezó a sonar en su cabeza, y miles de recuerdos vinieron a su mente, de aquellos años cuando la privacidad de su mente era un privilegio que no gozaba, la única diferencia de esta vez fue que no reconoció esa voz.

_—Malditos horarios para patrullar, podría estar de compras en estos momentos _—la sorpresa que se llevó Leah cuando la escucho! y no precisamente porque estén a miles y miles de kilómetros de La Push sino porque la voz era nada más y nada menos que la de una mujer.

_—¿Quién eres?_ —le exigió Leah de la forma más brusca posible— ¿_eres una mujer? ¿cómo es eso posible? ¿QUIÉN ERES? _—la última pregunta salió con un grito de desesperación, ella podía ver como la loba había parado de correr el bosque que conocía muy bien, era muy cerca de la casa de los Cullen, la niña parecía desconcertada y le tomó unos segundo poner en claro sus pensamientos.

_—Sahara, mi nombre es Sahara ¿Tu...eres...Leah?_ —la loba mayor no tuvo que contestar la pregunta ya que la niña leyó su mente de antemano—. _¡Por Taha Aki! eres de verdad_ —chillaba la niña como si se tratara de un famoso— _¡No puedo creer que seas vos! escuche tanto de vos, sobre tu historia y todo, Seth se alegrara cuando le cuente que te conocí...o te escuche...bueno ni siquiera te estoy dejando hablar así que no se si cuenta como escuchar pero..._

Sahara comenzó a parlotear como nunca, parecía tan emocionada, todo lo contrario de Leah que se sentía tan desconcertada hasta que escucho el nombre de su hermano, que fue como un balde de agua fría.

_—¿De donde conoces mi nombre y el de mi hermano? ¿Qué es eso de que conoces...mi ...historia?_

_—Cuando me transforme, Seth y Sue me contaron de vos y que yo no era la única mujer, siempre pensé que me lo decían para que no me sienta mal. Pero era verdad. Tengo que llamar a Seth, él tiene que saber esto._

_—¡NO! no puedes decirle a nadie que me escuchaste, ¿lo entiendes? y mucho menos a Seth, suficiente daño le hice a mi familia con irme sin más explicaciones, promételo, las personas no deberían abrir heridas cicatrizadas._

_—Wow Sue tenía razón, tienes mucho carácter ¡eso me gusta! _—Sahara ignoró su petición olímpicamente, pero no era para nada tonta o distraída, Leah vio muy bien como la niña intentaba evadir tal promesa—. _El bosques en el que estas es muy hermoso. ¡Tienes que mostrármelo cuando sea de día! es muy distinto, el de ahí parece tener más verde, marrón y no tanta lluvia._

Leah tuvo que pensar de forma rápida e inteligente: si podía escucharla quería decir que pertenecía a la manada de Jacob y eso significaba una sola cosa.

_—Sahara como tu beta te ordeno que no digas o pienses que nos conocimos, a nadie._

La sumisión de Sahara se sintió al instante, era fácil detectar cuando era real y Leah lo sintió cuando comenzó a gimotear y agachar su cabeza.

_—¡No es justo! odio cuando hacen eso, vamos Leah piensa en lo contentos que estarán tu familia... _—se interrumpió por un momento— _alguien se acerca deben de ser los chicos, si no quieres que se enteren deberías cambiar ya_ —toda la frase le salió de forma malhumorada, casi como el de una niña caprichosa.

La loba mayor sintió miedo y desesperación, creía que esto era como andar en bicicleta (uno nunca se olvida de como montar una bicicleta) pero por lo visto ella sí. La loba menor comprendió el dilema en el que se encontraba e intentó calmarla.

_—Recuerda como era, no eres una principiante, tienes que controlar tu parte animal _—Leah escuchó estas palabras e intentó controlar esa parte que siempre fue suya y que siempre intentó negar. Sus sentimientos se fueron sosegando y sintió como el bosque de Forks se iba desvaneciendo ante sus ojos pero no antes de escuchar a la pequeña decirle unas últimas palabras— _mañana a esta misma hora estaré sola, vuelve._

Cuando Leah cambió por completo sintió un cansancio enorme hace mucho que no se sentía de esta forma, y no era un cansancio físico era un cansancio mental. Se acercó a la puerta trasera y se acostó en sillón más cercano que encontró, sus párpados se iban cerrando, miles de preguntas aparecían en su cabeza antes de caer en un sueño profundo. ¿Por qué ahora?¿por qué volví a transformarme?¿quién era esa chica?¿habría más licantropas en La Push?¿qué estaba pasando?.

Ella supo el momento exacto en el que comenzó a soñar porque frente suyo (por segunda vez en un día) se encontraba el bosque de Forks y, como siempre, estaba lloviendo, era todo un diluvio; comenzó a correr hasta encontrar un refugio pero no encontraba ningún lugar; pareciera como estuviera dando vueltas en círculos hasta que escuchó lobos aullar y corrió hacia esa dirección. Los encontró fácilmente como si de imanes se tratara pero quedó paralizada cuando los vio, no solo por lo grande que era esta manada, sino por que eran todas mujeres. Eran cientos de ellas pero solo podía ver claramente a unas cuantas, una de pelaje Gris oscuro (casi rozando el color negro) se acerco con cautela y le tocó la cabeza con su hocico, como arte de magia Leah entró en fase y pudo leer sus voces ¡Eran miles! y todas hablaban a la vez pero por lo que pudo captar querían correr y solamente esperaban que ella liderará, no las hizo esperar y comenzó a correr, todas la siguieron.

La lluvia había cesado pero todavía se sentía el aire frío que había, trotó horas y se percató que a diferencia de su antigua manada, en esta no se sentía sola sino todo lo contrario: se notaba unida a ellas.

Se fueron acercando a lo que parecía una pequeña cascada rodeadas por muchas rocas grandes y Leah les sugirió detener la carrera para saciarse pero una por una las voces se iban apagando en su cabeza, al darse vuelta vio como se iban transformando en humanas y les sonreían de lejos, de a poco se fueron yendo por diferentes caminos hasta que apenas quedaron unas cuantas mujeres. Fue allí cuando entendió todo y la verdad la entristeció mucho: no llegaría a conocer a todas, solo conocería a esas pocas mujeres que estaban en frente suyo y eso la hizo llorar, derramó un par de lágrimas porque quería conocer a todas, quería tener la oportunidad de conocer a cada una de sus hermanas, cada unas de ellas eran diferentes, con pelajes distintos y vidas distintas y anhelaba conocer a todas. Pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar.

—Te están esperando —sonrío la más joven señalando la cascada. Sabía que no tenía más opción así que sin despedirse de ellas siguió el camino a la pequeña catarata pero no pudo acercarse mucho porque no era la única allí, había un hombre sentado a orillas del pequeño río donde desembocaba la cascada. Estaba de espalda a ella, no podía verle la cara, solo podía notar que era alto y que tenía una cabellera negra. El parecía saber que ella estaba detrás de él.

—¿Pensabas decírmelo en algún momento? —la voz acusatoria del chico hizo que la loba se sintiera culpable—, ¿o te ibas a ir dejándome como un ignorante, Leah? contestame, Leah. ¡Leah! ¡LEAH! ¡DESPIERTA LEAH!

Asustada abrió los ojos, todavía estaba todo oscuro pero sabía muy bien que no estaba sola ya que sentía dos manos sacudiéndola del hombro.

— ¡Leah, al fin despertaste! ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?—se podía ver en los ojos del visitante que estaba asustado hasta la médula—. Marcos llamó hace como tres hora preocupado de que te dejó sola en la mitad de la nada, te llame al celular y no contestaba, ¡hace media hora que estoy golpeando la puerta! —tomó aire luego de todo ese discurso y comenzó a revisar los brazos de Leah con ojos de doctor, como si fuera una más de sus paciente—. Estas ardiendo en fiebre; encontré tu ropa tirada afuera, estás desnuda pero no tienes signos de agresión y la puerta no parece haber sido forzada —dijo esto más calmado, se sentó al lado suyo y se tapó la cara con las manos—. Por favor, Leah. Di que no te dormiste tocándote a vos misma, por favor di que no estoy haciendo el ridículo al haber venido.

En otro momento Leah se hubiera reído de las ocurrencias de su amigo, pero esta vez lo miró sentado al lado suyo y sin poder contenerse más comenzó a llorar como una bebé. No estaba segura de porqué estaba llorando, por haber vuelto a convertirse, por las hermanas que nunca conocería, o por la forma acusatoria que el chico del acantilado le había hablado. Lo único que sabía en ese momento es que no había vuelta atrás, que nunca llegaría a tener una vida normal como había planeado y que a partir de ese momento todo cambiaría.

—Oh Leah —el chico, que no aparentaba más de 28 años, la abrazó fuerte y la contuvo, escuchaba como decía cosas al azar pero sin sentido, cuando por fin se calmó habló con ella con toda la paciencia del mundo—. Voy a prepararte un baño no te muevas de aquí, no me iré a ningún lado hasta que me cuentes que pasó —sus pasos se alejaron hasta el baño, escuchó como abría la canilla y cómo se iba llenando el agua, cuando volvió la tomó con los brazos la llevó al baño y la depositó en la bañera, Estaba hecha un ovillo y no levantó la cabeza para nada, hasta que él le habló-. Iré a la otra habitación, grita si me necesitas.

—Gracias, Ismael. Te llamaré cuando te necesite —le dijo levantando la cabeza e Ismael la miró con cara de espanto, ella no entendía porque, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue que no se había transformado de forma completa y llevó sus manos a la cabeza para asegurarse que no tenía dos par de orejas de lobo.

—Oh mi Dios, Leah ¿Qué hiciste? —dijo con los ojos abiertos en par en par.

—¿Qué?¿Qué tengo?

Comenzó a tocarse por toda la cabeza para encontrar el desperfecto pero no encontró nada. Ismael revolvió todo el baño hasta que encontró un espejo y se lo pasó a Leah. Al principio no vio nada raro, ella era ella, no había nada agregado de animal, por un momento pensó que era un chiste de él, hasta que se dio cuenta. No parecía para nada a una mujer de 42 años, parecía una chica recién cumpliendo los 24 a lo sumo. Pegó un grito, que días después Ismael aseguró, que se escuchó hasta Australia.

Luego de unas horas la joven estaba acostada en su cama e Ismael estaba sentado a su lado acariciando su cabello para que esta se durmiera, no habían dicho ni una palabra desde que dio ese grito en la bañera, ya no sabía qué pensar, todo se estaba descontrolando, parecía como si estos 20 años no hubieran pasado en lo absoluto, todo por lo que había luchado se había vuelto cenizas. Leah estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos hasta que el celular de Ismael sonó y este se fue a la otra habitación para atender.

—Si...ella esta...mal —hubo una pausa y lo siguiente no fue más fuerte que un susurro—. No estoy seguro, ven mañana nos encargaremos de ella, no parece estar bien, le pediré que haga unos estudios —seguramente sería Adam, su hermano mayor, o Lucía, su hermana menor, ambos eran amigos de Leah desde que había llegado a este país y la trataban como si fuera una hermana más—, no, no esta enferma...solamente esta diferente. Escucha Adam es lo único que puedo decirte por teléfono —otro silencio— y algo más...será mejor que traigas a Luci.

El hermano del medio regreso a la habitación con cara de cansado y miró a Leah con determinación, esta vez tendría respuestas.

—Leah, lo mejor será que mañana te hagamos estudios, yo mismo te atenderé.

—No, Isma… —no había terminado de hablar y este la interrumpió.

—¡Claro que si, mujer! no pienses que olvidaré esto como si nada, tenemos que saber que tienes. Tal vez hayas cumplido el sueño de toda mujer pero esto puede ser peligroso, ¿y si llega a pasar de nuevo? ¡y si la próxima vez te desmayas y apareces desnuda en cualquier otro lugar?

—No hace falta estudios para saber que tengo —afirmó Leah—, ya se lo que tengo —Ismael espero paciente que su hermana le dijera cual era el problema—. Volví a convertirme, Ismael. Soy una loba otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado este primer capitulo, la verdad me gustó mucho escribirlo y a pesar que me siento algo inexperta espero poder llenar sus expectativas. Trataré de que la distancia de un capitulo a otro no sea tan grande pero no prometo nada. Espero sus Rewiews ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**¿Hola hay alguien ahí? ¿Si? ¿No? Bueno, para el que todavía esta por aquí debe tener mucha paciencia, para ellos le pido perdón por la demora pero el capítulo ya está aquí. Gracias a mi beta ** _emiliaaa-cullen _que responde a las insistencias con rapidez! ****

**Disclaimer: Como todos ustedes ya saben, solamente la historia es mía, todo los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer (salvo por algunos personajes agregados)**

* * *

><p><em>Hermanos<em>

Adam Cibrian tenía veintitrés años cuando se hizo cargo de sus hermanos Ismael y Lucia de cuatro y tres años, tras el choque de auto que le costó la vida a sus padres. Todos había estado en aquel viaje menos Adam que había decidido no ir ese día al parque de diversiones. Adam nunca se dejó de culpar por no haber estado con su familia aquel día, pero su absolución quedó cerrada cuando tuvo que dejar sus estudios, mudarse de ciudad y encargarse de las distintas sucursales de librerías que llevaba a flote su madre.

El primer tiempo no fue para nada fácil, los niños que todavía eran muy pequeños para entender que sus padres no volverían, era imposible lograr que dejaran de llorar, y el trabajo que había heredado de su madre era demasiado como para estar pendiente de ellos las 24 horas del día, es por eso que tuvieron que buscar una niñera. Habían pasado 4 meses y al menos seis o siete niñeras hasta que conocieron a Leah, ella era una recién llegada al país que buscaba un diccionario de español y cayó en la librería de los Cibrian, ella le contó que era nueva en la ciudad y Adam le habló que necesitaba una niñera urgente ya que la última había renunciado hace una semana y no encontraba a nadie para el trabajo, La loba lo dudó un momento, ya que sabía muy bien lo peligroso que sería si perdía los estribos con niños cerca, eso sería una terrible desgracia pero ya hacía un mes que estaba en la ciudad y no conseguía nada, y sus ahorros se estaba agotando, por lo que la necesidad la llevó al día siguiente a la casa de Adam. Se escuchaba el llanto de la bebé mucho antes de entrar en ella, y aunque el miedo la paralizó por uno segundo continuó caminando hasta la puerta, cuando esta se abrió pudo ver la cara de agradecimiento que tenía el mayor de la familia.

—¡Viniste! —la cara de Adam era de puro agradecimiento—, no estaba seguro si vendrías o no.

—Necesito este trabajo tanto como necesitas a una niñera —dijo sinceramente.

—Bueno, entonces espero que esto funcione para todos —habló tan despacio que apenas se escuchó, la guió por la casa hasta llegar donde se escuchaban los llantos.

Leah nunca en su vida se olvidaría de ese primer momento que entró en la habitación de los niños. La bebe de tres años estaba sentada en el piso de la habitación llorando con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones la dejaban, y un niño apenas mayor que ella le hacia caras graciosas para que la bebé se divirtiera pero esto no funcionaba para nada, el niño paró cuando escuchó a los mayores pasar. Adam levantó a la niña, y esta dejó de llorar pero todavía se escuchaba esa respiración de resentimiento que solo un niño puede hacer.

—Ella va a ser la nueva niñera, Ismael. Acércate a saludarla —Leah se agachó mientras Ismael se acercaba a los adultos.

—Hola Ismael, me llamo Leah —el niño no pareció importarle lo que ella le decía y dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano.

—No funciona, Adam —su voz parecía estar conteniendo a seguir los pasos de su hermana— no se ríe como antes, no se calma —inmediatamente Adam cambió su cara de cansancio por una más severa.

—Ya hablamos de esto antes. Ella no puede verte, Ismael —la frente del menor parecía que iba a romperse tratando de encontrar la lógica en aquellas palabras— hablaremos de esto más tarde —a la nueva niñera no le tomó mucho tiempo saber qué era lo que pasaba, la niña tenía los ojos abiertos pero no se enfocaban nada en particular: Lucy no podía ver.

Adam no tuvo mucha confianza en ella para contarle mucho sobre lo sucedido, simplemente le contó que recientemente tuvieron un accidente y que su ceguera fue uno de los resultados, Leah tomo esto con discreción y no se entrometió en nada que no le correspondiera. Por otra lado, el cariño de los chicos fue fácil de llegar, eran chicos muy especiales e inteligente a pesar de su edad. Y a pesar de todo eso la loba entendió muy bien porque las niñeras no duraban mucho:

Eran casi las 24 horas las que tenía que atender a Ismael y Lucy; las primeras semana con los niños la hacían sentir tan impotente cuando estos lloraban por sus padres; y por último pero no menos importante las rarezas que la pequeña decía. Pero a pesar de todo esto para cuando el año terminó los tres hermanos habían adoptado a Leah como una más de la familia. En los años que siguieron ella se ocupó de los niños por la mañana y estudiaba Marketing por las noches para tener un título cuando los niños crecieran.

Todos esos años fueron los más hermosos e inolvidables que Leah pudo vivir. Y como debía ser, los niños crecieron lo suficiente para cuidarse solos ella comenzó a trabajar en una pequeña empresa gracias al titulado que había conseguido, pero nunca se alejó de la familia, los seguía viendo casi todos los días, además era ella quien ayudó al hermano mayor con las publicidades de las librerías.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No eran muchos los automóviles que pasaban cerca de la casa de Leah por lo que cuando al anochecer se escucho un auto que estacionaba en la puerta, Ismael salió con rapidez a recibir a sus hermanos, mientras Leah se quedaba en la espera, como habían acordado que harían cuando ellos llegaran.

El plan había sido fácil de idear, Ismael saldría primero para que no vieran a Leah de golpe y le agarre un ataque de corazón a su hermano mayor, después de allí las cosas se darían como tendrían que ser.

La loba podía escuchar como Ismael le explicaba a sus hermanos de forma suave lo que estaba ocurriendo, por un momento no había nada más que el silencio pero luego se escucharon los pasos ligeros de Luci que se iban acercando a la puerta.

— ¿Leah? —una joven entró, su cabello rubio, al igual que sus hermanos, le llegaba a los hombros, su ropa como siempre era el doble de su talla y modelaba una sonrisa en su rostro — ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó para guiarse. Cuando su antigua niñera se acercó y tomó sus manos, Lucia guió sus manos hasta la cara de Leah y la examinó— te lo dije —susurró solo para ellas- esto tenía que pasar.

Los chicos se acercaron a la puerta y Leah no tuvo la oportunidad de contestarle pero no olvidaría continuar esa conversación.

Adam simplemente la miraba de lejos, era muy común en él mantener la calma después de los años vividos, pero la loba pudo ver que por un momento, casi divisó en sus ojo la impresión y la incredulidad.

—No sabes lo que es una vida común ¿Verdad, Leah? —la sonrisa se extendió de forma burlona por toda la cara— en serio, deberías intentar vivir tranquila. La gente común lo hace todo el tiempo y no es tan aburrida como dicen.

—Lo dices como si yo lo buscara —soltó un suspiro— mejor nos sentamos traeré algo fresco para tomar y una buena picada porque mi pansa no deja de gruñir.

Todos se sentaron y cuando Leah trajo los refrescos comenzaron a hablar, las preguntas salieron por todos lados, y si bien todos sabían que Leah era una loba por algunos sucesos que habían acontecido hace ya años; esto de volver a los 20 años era un nivel más avanzado de rareza y eso en verdad asustaba a sus hermanos aunque trataron de disimularlo. La única que se mantenía callada y tranquila era Luci que, como le había contado a Leah, sabía que esa transformación era inevitable.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Esto pasará cada vez que llegues a los 40 años? ¿Y qué pasó con lo de: 'si no me enojo no me transformo'? ¿Que te hizo enojar anoche para volver a convertirte?

Leah estaba por contestar a su hermano pero Lucia, ya desesperada por la actitud de obtusos que estos tenían, decidió interrumpirla.

—Ya les dije que esto pasaría, ella tenía que volver a convertirse y no pasara de nuevo, a menos que Leah se lo suficiente tonta para no cumplir con su parte. Ese es su destino, ya se los había dicho.

El silencio no se hizo esperar tras la declaración, ellos sabían que Lucia era una joven especial, aun de niña ella 'sentía' o 'veía' cosas que los demás no podían. La primera vez que ella comenzó a predecir o afirmar nadie le entendía o no le prestaba la atención suficiente, con el tiempo sus hermanos pudieron entenderlo pero le costaba asimilar cada vez que su hermana más pequeña le hacía ese tipo de revelaciones, aún más que asimilar la situaciones de Leah.

La primera que acepto este don de la pequeña fue Leah, más que acostumbrada a lo sobrenatural ella no tuvo problema de asimilarlo, y mucho menos cuando la niña le hizo una pequeña 'demostración' a sus 10 años cuando a la hora del desayuno le preguntó a su niñera sin discreción frente a sus hermanos '¿cuando podré sentir tu pelaje? nunca toque a un lobo de verdad' para Leah después de eso no hubo ninguna duda. Luci fue la primera en saber sobre su condición, aunque los otros dos no tardaron mucho en averiguarlo.

—Si predices el futuro 20 años antes ¿Cómo quieres que lo recordemos? —se burló Ismael, de los tres hermano era el más escépticos a pesar de todo lo que llegó a ver en su corta vida.

—Yo no predigo el futuro —dijo enojada su hermana menor—, veo lo que está destinado, ya se los dije.

— ¿Y como puedo volver como era antes? —la pregunta era fácil, y todos allí sabían la respuesta pero Leah todavía conservaba un poco de fé en que todo podía volver a la normalidad.

Lucía dejó su bebida en la mesa y guió su cuerpo hacia donde se escuchaba la voz de su antigua niñera.

—No, Leah. Tienes que seguir adelante, es él... —iba a repetir que ese era su destino, pero sabía cuánto le costaba a todos los presentes saber que algunas cosas ya estaban predichas de antemano y que no podían ser cambiadas, por lo que trató de explicarse mejor— ¿Adam, recuerdas cuando conociste a tu esposa?

—Por supuesto que sí ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? —rió sus ojos parecieron volver al pasado por un momento, hasta parecía que no estaba presente— Leah y yo sabíamos que éramos las dos personas más importantes para ustedes dos, decidimos intentar tener una relación y fuimos a cenar una noche- los dos adultos se estremecieron recordando lo tonto que fueron al pensar que podria quererse de otra forma que no fuera fraternal.

—Ese día te dije que charlarías con tu futura mujer toda la noche pero que tenías que llevar un vestido de mujer en el auto.

—No te creí pero te hice creer que sí, y no lleve ningún vestido a la cita. Salí a la mañana al trabajo como siempre pero el día fue muy atareado por lo que salí 7:40 del trabajo y todavía tenía que pasar a buscar el traje de Ismael para su graduación, que iba a ser la semana siguiente a esa, y la tintorería cerraba a las 8, llegue a tiempo pero de lo apresurado que estaba por llegar con Leah no me dí cuenta que no era un traje lo que había retirado si no que era un vestido pero ya era muy tarde para devolverlo y decidí que lo devolvería al otro día. Entre al restaurante, me senté y te esperé —dijo esto último mirando a Leah.

—Te llamé llorando que no podía ir, que por mucho que quisiera a los niños no podía mentirles a todos que podíamos querer de esa forma —continuó Leah, y una parte de ella se sentía triste por no haber tomado esa oportunidad, pero bien sabía que que tampoco hubiera sido feliz.

—Fue lo mejor que hiciste, en verdad. Me quedé sentado un momento y me di cuenta que tenías razón: no podíamos pretender nada. Estaba listo para irme, me levante o eso era lo que esperaba porque al final termine en el suelo, no estaba prestando atención a nada a mi alrededor —sonrió seguramente recordando la primera impresión que tuvo de su mujer—. Choque con una tonta adolescente que estaba saliendo corriendo nos caímos sobre una mesa. El resto se puede decir que fue historia, discutimos casi media hora para resolver quien tuvo la culpa. Terminó ganando, yo me responsabilicé por la caída y como parte de mi arrepentimiento le ofrecí el vestido que tenía en el auto.

—Como siempre —interrumpió su hermano —. Si Juli te culpa por el hambre que hay en el mundo, seguramente le darías la razón.

Todos rieron a eso, ya que era muy cierto, Adam siempre decía que si el hubiera ganado esa "primera pelea" las cosas hoy en día serían muy diferentes y para bien, o al menos para su bien.

—No nos quedamos mucho tiempo en ese lugar, la verdad a ninguno de los dos nos gustaba, fuimos a caminar y a tomar un helado —su cara contenía un matiz de incredulidad y de sorpresa cuando dijo las siguientes palabras—. ¡Era tan surrealista! me desconcertaba ver una diosa griega haciendo algo tan mortal como comer un helado- sus ojos se volvieron algo soñadores. Sus hermanos menores hacían cara de asco solamente para fastidiarlo pero Leah sonreía asegurando para sí misma que él merecía esa felicidad.

Todos estaban en silencio cuando Adam terminó de contar su historia pero la atmósfera fue interrumpido por la menor de la sala.

—¿Ahora entiendes? si ese día no hubieras llegado a la tintorería, hubieras encontrado un vestido en el trabajo o aparecería uno en tu auto, o de cualquier otra forma. El futuro es incierto, es cierto, nadie sabe lo que va a pasar. Pero el destino es solo uno, es como un ser con vida, que va a hacer todo lo posible y a veces hasta lo imposible para que se cumpla lo que debe cumplirse —tomó un respiro antes de continuar— el hecho de que Leah se haya convertido después de casi 10 años y tenga la misma edad que una joven, solamente quiere decir que el destino esta vez hizo imposible para que se cumpla lo que tiene que pasar.

—¿Entonces? —Leah comprendió sin dificultad lo que su hermana quería decir pero le costaba tanto creer que ella estaba ligada a un destino en el que al fin podría ser feliz, y con ello miles de preguntas pasaron por su cabeza— ¿Entonces? —repitió— ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué es lo que mi destino quiere que haga? si al final tenía reservado felicidad para mi ¿Porque me hizo sufrir tanto para llegar a ella? —las arrugas de su frente se iban haciendo más y más con cada pregunta.

Los reproches de Leah eran entendibles, hasta se podría decir que era leves comparados con las quejas que debería darle a aquel que moviera los hilos en su vida, pero para Isamel y Lucía Cibrian que siempre ligaban a Leah a la felicidad y las sonrisas, les costaba ver a esa Leah con sufrimiento y llenos de reproches a la vida. Pero Adam que sabía algo más de su historia le contestó a su pregunta con otra.

—¿Es que la felicidad no se ve aún más hermosas cuando sabes exactamente que es la tristeza? —Leah le sonrió con agradecimiento, y una parte de ella se convenció de que eso era una verdad absoluta.

Antes de que las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse por la su cara, Leah fue a la cocina dejando a los demás con un sentimiento de tristeza.

—Acomoden la mesa, la comida ya va a estar —les gritó desde la otra habitación, trataron de darle un poco de privacidad y no se acercaron a la cocina hasta que ella salió con la comida.

La cena fue tranquila, trataron de hablar cualquier cosa menos del tema central del día, al menos hasta que el celular de Leah sonó.

—Es la alarma —dijo mientras lo veía al celular con reproche -ayer cuando me transforme conocí a alguien —sus ojos no se despegan del celular— ella no estaba cuando me fui. Me pidió que me volviera a transformar a esta hora.

Los hermanos Cibrian poco conocían del estado de licantropía de Leah, solo sabían que eran una manada grande y que se comunicaban a través de sus pensamientos y, lo más importante, que ella era la única mujer.

—¿Dijiste ella? —preguntó los tres a la vez y ella asintió— eso es genial, hay más mujeres, eso debe ser la razón por la que volviste, tienes que hablarle, ¿qué esperas para transformarte?.

—¿Y si no quiero cambiar? —dijo mirando a Luci— ¿Quien me garantiza que tendré felicidad? estoy bien aquí, no he sentido tristeza en años ¿Por qué debería dejar esto de lado para empezar otra etapa?

Luci se encogió de hombros enojada, odiaba cuando la culpaban de estas cosas, ella solamente veía no las hacía.

—Perdón —suspiró— tienes razón, solamente estoy algo nerviosa y esto no es tu culpa —se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la salida posterior. Luci, Ismael, y Adam la siguieron contentos de que tomara el camino fácil y no el difícil.

Cuando ya estaba afuera comenzó a sacarse los zapatos y con esto dando una pequeña indirecta a Ismael y Adam. Los dos se dieron vuelta dando un poco de privacidad a Leah mientras que la menor soltó una risita. Cuando toda la ropa estaba fuera, Leah se dió cuenta de algo muy tonto. Parecía que tanto se había quejado de la situación que se había olvidado cómo entrar en fase de forma voluntaria. Al final tuvo que recurrir a lo más obvio: al enojo, no quería tener que usar el enfado, no quería recordar cosas de su pasado para esto, pero no tenía otro método. Su mente extrajo recuerdos, hacia ninguna persona en particular más bien a las situaciones que le habían tocado en la vida.

No sabía exactamente el momento en el que se convirtió, pero de un momento a otro había otra voz en su mente además de la suya.

—¡Llegaste! —la felicidad de la niña era imposible de ignorar— creí que no vendrías.

—¿Y perderme la diversión? Eso nunca —Leah abrió sus ojos y vio como sus hermanos la estaban viendo con asombro, ya que eran muy pocas las veces que tuvieron la oportunidad de verla en todo su esplendor, Luci se acercó a la loba y acarició su hocico.

—Estas muy grande, más que la última vez —verificó su hermana— y mucho más peluda —bromeo, lo que le hizo recordar lo ridícula que se debería ver con el pelaje hasta el piso, como tenía el pelo largo su pelaje seguramente se vería igual. Tenía que recordar cortarse el pelo para la próxima.

—Debes de verte graciosa con todo ese pelaje encima —la loba hizo un sonido que Leah lo tomó como una risa de burla— todavía recuerdo la primera vez que me convertí, no podía ver de tanto pelaje que tenía mi cabeza.

Leah le dió la razón, a la mayoría, cuando se convertían por primera vez les pasaba exactamente lo mismo, pero esta no era su primera vez y eso la hizo sentir una tonta, le hizo ver como toda una principiante y eso la puso de mal humor. Las dos mujeres lo notarón al instante.

—Solo vine hoy porque necesito respuestas de tu parte —la noche anterior Leah no pudo dormir por pensar en las miles de preguntas que le iba a hacerle, pero ahora, en ese momento solo podía pensar en una— ¿Cómo están ellos Seth y mamá?

—Estan bien, pero estarian mejor si llegaras a visitarlos. Te extrañan —la respuesta de Sahara fue muy escueta, y no revelaba nada de lo que Leah ya sabía.

—Estoy pensando seriamente en hacerlo —declaró la loba mayor— necesito contestar muchas de mis preguntas, y creo que la manada podría ayudarme.

—¿En serio, Vendras? pensé que estaría horas intentando de convencerte, hasta prepare todo un discurso, en verdad quiero conocerte. ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino?

Sahara tuvo que ver un poco más en los pensamientos de Leah para ver qué fue lo que le hizo cambiar de opinión pero Leah no la dejó ir muy lejos y la distrajo con más preguntas.

—¿Hay más mujeres como nosotras? ¿o somos las únicas?

—Solo una más, entró en face hace menos de un mes —los pensamientos de Sahara se pusieron algo serio, Leah lo tomó como algo inusual y supuso que el tema era algo serio— Apenas tiene 13 años, se convirtió frente de sus padres en medio de una discusión. La echaron de la casa, Jacob y Sam se están encargando de darle un hogar pero ella es algo….complicada.

Al escuchar el nombre de su antiguo novio dio un rebote y Luci que estaba al lado suyo se cayó, sus hermanos fueron a ayudarla como todo sobreprotectores que eran. Leah tomó esto como una oportunidad de no contestar las preguntas que la loba menor estaba formulando en su cabeza. Preguntas que serían difíciles de escuchar y aún más contestar.

—Tengo que irme pero estaré en La Push en menos de una semana, necesito que me esperes y que me alquiles una cabaña algo alejada yo te pagaré cuando llegue. Te recuerdo que no puedes avisarle a nadie sobre esto —sin darle tiempo para contestar agarró sus ropas y se metió en el bosque para salir de fase y cambiarse.

— ¿Estas bien? parece que hubieses visto un lobo enorme, ¿Cómo te sientes? —la pregunta de su hermano menor iba en serio a pesar del intento de broma que hizo pero ella decidió no contestar.

—Perdón, Luci. No fue mi intención hacer eso, me distraje en lo que ella decía —dijo cuando salió de entre los árboles.

—Esta bien. Pero vamos a lo más importante ¿qué te contestaron? ¿saben por qué hay lobas rondando por el bosque?

—No pude preguntar mucho. Deberíamos entrar —la voz de Leah sonó algo cansada, parecía que después de cada transformación iba a ser del mismo modo, como si todo esto fuera nuevo. Esto no le gustaba para nada ya que no quería repetir todo lo que había pasado hace ya años. Su único consuelo era saber que esta vez no estaba sola, y no hablaba solamente de las nuevas mujeres lobas, sino de sus hermanos; sabía que ellos estarían siempre para ella y la apoyarían en todo lo que necesitara y estaba segura que no se molestarían en encargarse de cualquiera que la lastimara. Como aprobando sus pensamientos Adam se acercó y unió sus manos guiándola hasta dentro de la casa.

—¿Estas muy cansada? si quieres dejamos esto para mañana —dijo Luci cuando se sentaron en en el comedor.

—No, de todos modos deben de saberlo ahora- tomó un respiro— creo que quiero ir a mi país de vuelta, no será por mucho tiempo solo unas semanas. Creo que ya es tiempo de que visite a mi familia y con todo esto que pasó es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

Cuando dejó de hablar un silencio muy comunicador se dio entre los tres hermanos Cibrian pero como casi siempre la primera en hablar fue Luci.

—Genial, yo me encargo.

—Claro que no, tienes que terminar tu trimestre en la universidad. Yo podría pero tendrías que esperar al menos unos tres días así dejó todo arreglado en el trabajo —dijo el mayor.

—Tengo todas las materias aprobadas, ningún profesor me desaprobaría.

—Estaría dispuesto a tomarme unas merecidas vacaciones, mis pacientes me tienen cansados —dijo Ismael

Leah escuchaba como los hermanos comenzaban con una pequeña discusión de quién sería el acompañante. Cada uno decía sus mejores cualidades para cuidar y manejar a Leah, parecían que se habían olvidado que ella está allí mismo. Ya habían elegido al acompañante cuando la loba decidió interrumpir.

—¿De qué están hablando? no irán ninguno de los tres, esto es algo mío —sentenció.

Adam la miró con un poco de pena pero no se guardó nada cuando le habló con su voz de autoridad que usaba con Ismael y Luci cuando estos eran chiquitos.

—No te ofendas con lo que te estoy por decir Leah, pero cuando te conoci, hace más de 20 años tenías los ojos más triste que haya visto en mi vida y yo mismo estaba pasando por mucha tristeza —tomó un respiro para verificar que no haya tomado mal sus palabras—. No puedo hacerte quedar con nosotros, tienes derecho de hacer lo que quieras pero ni pienses por un momento que te vamos a dejar ir sola a un lugar donde de solo el nombrarlo te produce terror.

El padre autoritario había hablado y Leah no tenía nada que hacer, se sentía como una hija siendo reprochado por su padre, y ahora que parecía unos 20 años menos que Adam, la idea no parecía ser muy alejada de la realidad. Aceptaría la compañía, no tenía otra opción, hasta una parte de ella se sentía feliz de saber que no estaría sola cuando lo viera después de tantos años.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor: Bueno no estoy segura de como me quedó el capitulo pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado un poco por lo menos. Habrá un poco de acción más adelante, lo prometo! pero lo que no puedo prometer es cuando publico el siguiente capitulo, pero estén seguros que sí habrá otros.<strong>

**Si hay algún Reviews anónimos o que no puedo contestar en PM les voy a contestar por aquí así que estén atentos: **

****_*tempestate18_: Me alegra que te llame la atención el fic, y te aseguro que va a ver más sobre las lobas.****


End file.
